


Don't Forget About Me

by Rakill



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Djinni & Genies, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Lemon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakill/pseuds/Rakill
Summary: The alternate story of what really happened with the Labyrinth. Jareth is some kind of being that Sarah can't put her finger on, but of course she is tied between Genie or Fae. He gives her three wishes after taking her baby brother to the labyrinth after she wished him away. She must choose wisely with her wishes or something could happen that has drastic measures. Rated M





	Don't Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Labyrinth fic so I hope it is just as good as the first. Please leave kudos. I just want to let you all know that this is where Sarah is 16 and there is sex in this. If you are not into that, please do not read.   
> Thank you to Erin for helping me with this!

Chapter One

 

“Oh, would you stop!” Sarah whined as she put her hands up to her ears and stared down at the crying Toby.   
He’s been crying ever since her dad and step mother went on their date. She didn’t know how much more she could take of this crying. She narrowed her eyes down at her little brother who stared up at her through tears and snot. He reached his small arms up wanting to be picked up and held as he cried. But she wasn’t going to let that happen. She had better things to do.  
“Stop crying!” She cried out to him.  
Toby continued to cry and bounce on his feet as he tried to get in Sarah’s arms. He faltered for a second then fell on his rear and looked down and cried harder.  
Sarah groaned and left the room and went across to her room and paced around. There had to be something she could do to get him to stop crying. Her dad had always fed Toby before they would leave for his date. He said Toby was ready for bed and that should have been the case, but it wasn’t.   
Something in her made her look across the room to her book shelf and saw the book she had been reading ever so often. The leather red bound book called to her. Quickly she glanced over to the door where across the hall her baby brother still cried. She looked back to the book shelf and slowly made her way to the book and grabbed it gently. She treated the book better than she treated her own baby brother, she mused. It wasn’t right, she knew that. But she enjoyed the freedom and the magic that books held; as for her brother well… he was a baby. An annoying, snotty baby that sought too much attention.   
But something seemed to be calling out to her through this book. Maybe if she were to try to wish him away, just for the fun of it. It wouldn’t hurt, would it? Nothing would happen, right? She held the book against her chest as she walked slowly into Toby’s room where he continued to cry. As if something came over her, she slowly rubbed the book in a gentle manner and stared down at Toby.   
“Keep this up, big guy, and I’ll wish you away.” She warned him in a teasing tone that was lost.  
Toby was back up on his feet and reaching for his big sister and wanting nothing but to be held and maybe sung to. But Sarah wasn’t having it. She wanted to do things girls her age should be doing. At least for Sarah. She wanted to keep reciting her lines for the play that will be coming up and she was in lead role. She wanted to work on her makeup and make sure it’s perfect and nothing go wrong in that area. She really wanted to be at that park being herself and having fun. But no, she was here, listening to her baby brother cry.  
“You’ve left me no choice.” She said under her breath. “I wish the Goblin King would take you away, right now.” She called out loudly.  
The lights flickered, frightening Sarah for a moment. Her heart sped up and her stomach lurched. Could it have worked? Did she really wish away her baby brother? For a moment she regrets letting those words utter from her mouth. But the power stabilized, and Toby continued to cry.  
A frown marred her face and she huffed and stomped out of the room and turned off the light, “So much for wishes.” She grumbled under her breath as she went to her room.  
The crying stopped, and it went dead silent. Sarah glanced over her shoulder as she was about to enter her room. Something wasn’t right, why had Toby stopped crying suddenly? She turned and walked back into the room and pushed the light button, but no light turned on. She kept pressing up and down on it but alas, no light.   
“Toby?” She whispered in a scared tone. “Why aren’t you crying?” Silly for one to ask a baby a question and hoping to receive an answer.  
With great power the balcony doors slammed open and wind blew into the room and smoke or fog coiled in. She couldn’t tell what it was, but she knew it wasn’t good.   
“So much for wishes, hm?” A deep voice lilted mockingly from the smoke.  
Sarah held tightly onto the book and squinted her eyes and stared at the thick smoke as it curled and weaved through the space in the room. “Who said that? Show yourself!”   
She heard tsking and then a man dressed in all black and a glitter cape walked out of the smoke and held a smirk on his lips. He was beautiful. Far too beautiful. His hair was wild and ashy blonde that spiked in several places but lay down over his shoulders. She knew his accent was English but if she were to guess he wasn’t from England from the show he just put on. “You know very well who I am.” He said as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a mock glare.  
Shaking her head she swallowed hard, “That can’t be. You couldn’t be the Goblin King… could you?”   
If his smirk could get any wider or cynical, it did. “I am what I am. You wish the child away and I took him.”  
“Bring him back.” She begged softly.  
“Is that a wish?” He cooed and took a menacing step towards her.  
Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head trying to wrap her mind around what in the heck he was trying to say, why was he asking if that was a wish? “No, it’s not a damn wish. It’s a demand! You have no right to take him.”  
He smiled and bared his imperfect but oddly fascinating teeth at her. “Oh, so you are demanding things of me now?”  
“What in the world are you talking about? I want my baby brother back. I didn’t mean it.” She gripped the book tighter to her chest and didn’t realize the heat that was coming from it, nor the glitter.  
“Sarah,” he spoke in a stern tone, “you do not know what you just did, did you? You have awakened me from my sleep and you expect me to hand things out to you as if you deserve it.”  
She raised her eyebrows then furrowed them and took a timid step back as he took another one towards her. She could smell the power coming from him. He didn’t smell like anything she has smelled before. It was hard to place just what it was. “I know that you took a human and that is called kidnapping. If you don’t return him, I’m calling the police.”  
He threw back his head and laughed.  
“What is so funny?” She demanded and gasped as the book grew hotter and hotter to the point she had to drop it to the floor. “What just happened?”  
“You have to make a deal with me to get your baby brother back.” He said as he stopped laughing and his eyes slanted in menace, but a smile played on his lips. She noticed that one eye pupil was bigger than the other. It only made him look more magical and scary. “You get three wishes,” he held up his gloved hand and had three fingers displayed, “use them wisely and you may get your baby brother back.”  
Shocked beyond words, Sarah could only shake her head in wonder and puzzlement. She opened her mouth to say something but just stared down at the book that was now opened and looked like it had a deal on it and ready for her to sign with a gold pen. She looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. “I have to make a deal with you?”  
He nodded once.  
She leaned down and picked up the book that was back to it’s regular temperature and held onto the golden pen that was heavy and seemed too large for her hand. She looked up at the Goblin King and frowned, “I have to sign this to get my baby brother back?”  
Again, he nodded once.  
She looked down at the book and flipped through the pages which held small print of the deal and things that she couldn’t see or even make out. But she knew there were things in there that she had to read to know what she was about to do. A small part of her felt guilty because she didn’t want to sign and just move on with her life, but she knew she had to get her brother back.  
“What’s the catch?” She looked up at him and saw that he was closer and watching her with his careful feral eyes.  
“There is none. Just be prepared to get what you actually wish for.” He smirked and wrapped an arm around her and leaned his head down so his lips were by her ear and his breath tickled the hair behind her ear. “You get three wishes. Only three. There is no wishing for wishes. There is no wishing for things that you can cheat at. Just simple, really.” He pulled back and smirked down at her confused face. “You could simply wish your brother back and have two more wishes.”  
She stared up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks from the proximity of him. She glanced down at the book and saw that it had turned to the last page where she would sign on the line with the X. “What if I don’t want to? What else are my options to get my brother back?”  
“You could go through the labyrinth and try to find your baby brother that is in the center in thirteen hours, but I’m sure you wouldn’t want to put yourself through that. Could be too tough for a young girl such as yourself. Just sign and wish for your brother back.”  
She stared at the line that was screaming at her. Her hand trembled with the pen held tightly and she didn’t know what to do. Should she try to go through the labyrinth and get her brother back? Or should she just waste a wish? She caught herself with the last thought, ‘waste’. Her brother was no waste. He’s a human being. He has a life. He matters.  
She looked up at him with blazing green eyes, “You’re trying so hard to get me to sign this without knowing much. What are you not telling me?”  
He pulled back and crossed his arms and glared at her, “I have told you all that you needed to know. Don’t you want your screaming baby brother back?”  
“There is always a catch to something.” She bit out.  
“Again, I say, I have told you all you needed to know. Three wishes. No cheating. You get what you ask but with repercussions. If you wish for something, something else will take effect.”  
“Are you saying something like a butterfly effect?” She gasped out.  
He shook his head, “No, love.” He sighed out sounding annoyed. “You will just have to find out.” He looked at her through his lashes and had a smirk that could go for days.  
Her heart sped up and she looked down at the book. She was wasting too much time with this. She needed to get her baby brother back. She gripped the gold pen tighter and started to scribble her signature onto the light glittery paper. When she was about finished the pen snapped out of her hand and the book shut and floated to the Goblin King’s hands.  
“My, my, my… we have a deal.” He cooed.  
Sarah stood up straight and squared her shoulders, “So do I get my brother back then?”  
He waved his hands in the air and the gold pen and book disappeared.   
“Hey! That’s my book!”  
He took two long strides toward her and stopped so they were face to face and she could once again smell him and feel his breath on her face. “It’s not your book. It belongs to me and holds my magic.” He said in a stern tone, almost as if he was going to hit her.  
She took a step back and put her hand up to her throat in shock and didn’t know why she felt like she had to cover her throat. She blinked and shook her head and he was smiling at her with his feral grin. “My brother.” She demanded but deep within she was trembling.  
He cocked his head to the side, “All you have to do is say ‘I wish’ and it will be done.”  
Of course he would make her wish for her brother back. It took a wish to take him and now she must use one of her wishes to get Toby back. She had no idea what she could use her other wishes for. “What if I said to take me to the labyrinth and I will try to solve it, does that count as a wish?”  
He raised an eyebrow and stepped back and looked outside the balcony where the underground was present, and it was day time. “If you so choose to solve the labyrinth then be my guest but should you fail, and I expect you shall, our deal is broken, and you will have to deal with the repercussions.”   
She slowly stepped forward and looked out to the underground where she could see the maze going on and on. She looked back at the goblin king, was he the goblin king? “What is your name?”  
He looked down at her and a small smile played on his lips, “Jareth, at your service.”  
She nodded and bit down on her lower lip, “Are you the Goblin King?”  
He looked away and back out towards the beginning of the labyrinth. Sarah looked behind her and the scenery from her house was gone and all that was an endless barren land.   
“I am what I am. But I am so much more than what you believe in.” He answered solemnly.  
She turned her gaze back to him and raised her eyebrows, “What do you mean?”  
He backed away from her and pointed to an old-fashioned clock and started to speak, “You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth, or else your baby brother will become one of us forever.”  
He started to fade, and Sarah reached out to him but only grasped nothing but air.   
“Should you need me for a wish, all you have to do is call for me.”  
Then he was gone.  
Sarah huffed and looked back at the labyrinth and pulled down her white blouse and looked around her surroundings. If she were to get her baby brother back, then so be it. She will solve this damn labyrinth and use the wishes for something better. Possibly to send the damn genie or whatever he is away where he belongs. She had no idea what she brought out and she didn’t want to find out.


End file.
